pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CandaceFan
Archives:1 Archive Done. Isabella and Lego Liker 20:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ? Are you a boy or girl FG10 Sorry (hugs you to make you feal better) Fg10 The pictures Here they are: IMAGE REMOVED Aren't they all sooo cuuuuuuuuuute especially, Zane and Alice in swimsuits? Isabella and Lego Liker 22:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) (In response to IaLL) No, it's just !!!! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Randomdness Wiki There is, indeed, a Random-ness Wiki. I created it. Who doesn't like Brendan Fraser's new look? I don't, I don'!!02:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The URL is random-ness.wikia.com/wiki Who doesn't like Brendan Fraser's new look? I don't, I don'!! 02:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Here is the link! http://random-ness.wikia.com . That is weird that it removes everything when you go on.. If you have anymore trouble with it let me know and I will see what I can do to help! Ferb talk:Team_Doofenshmirtz|I know what were gonna do today! Re:Paint I take a while to get one as as cute as possible by getting the colors simpified, then I use that image to use on the others and I get that done in a few minutes like I had said. Isabella and Lego Liker 21:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Story Glad you like the story. I just never had the time to add it to my list. [[User:American che|'American che']]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 23:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:TD It not that, it's just that our characters don't like each other. Isabella and Lego Liker 17:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope Amber is more of the hot-looking chick (especially in her swimsuit), Alice is the cute chick. Isabella and Lego Liker 18:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hello? Any response on this? Isabella and Lego Liker 00:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yikes! Incredible Taylor IV struck the SBTY song page on the canon wiki. What will it take to stop this madman or madwoman? Isabella and Lego Liker 00:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It has vandalized S'winter, With my X-ray Eyes, Traffic Cam Caper, and Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! all in just minutes. I hope it dosen't do this with Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow, or City of Love, two songs sung by Isabella, either! Isabella and Lego Liker 02:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) American Che Thanks (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 00:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I accidently didn't place the time when I placed her photos for you. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :D HYPERHEARTS58 IS FINALLY ONLINE! :D ~Hyper Seriously?! Really?! I did?! I SOOOO MISSED YOU GUYS! My computer shut all the way down so my dad let me use my own user on his computer! YAY! :D ~Hyper I'm not mad at either of you or upset Hyper:I'm not mad opf either of you! :) You did not upset me in any way! And Phineas (kisses Phineas for 20 seconds) that was for the song! :D ~Hyper I'm not mad at either of you or upset Hyper:I'm not mad of either of you! :) You did not upset me in any way! And Phineas (kisses Phineas for 20 seconds) that was for the song! :D ~Hyper Hey! Hey P&I4EVAH! Hey Phineas! Ironicly he's always with you,you know that? Phineas:Yes,yes I am! :) ~Hyper Candy! I'm Phineas' Hyper Candy! YAY! :D Heyz :) Lust is, um, how should I say this, "dirty thinking", if you know what I mean. Daisy%^ 01:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okayz :) Thankz, but they're just a cheesy spoof of Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z!. Daisy%^ 01:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's just reruns. And believe it or not, it was NOT Bloody GIR that got it cancelled. It just had low ratings. [[User:American che|'American che']]{when we count all of the ship lights} 02:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Luisa me, sorry about that and ignore me. If not, here are Luisa's pictures. Note: I made the blue part on her clothes dark to blend in with the hair. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RAWEFC Both can be used at the same time. "Good dogs tells the truth, never take what doesn't belong to them and never chew their butts in public." 04:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HEYS! watcha doin! Hyper hugs you and kisses Phineas for 1 minute ~Hyper Haha no. Isabel came before Amber, and Isabel's just a random character I came up with while mixing around different Paint combinations. [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 21:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, why do we have all this pic around your talk page? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! JUST HAD THE BEST DAY AT SCHOOL! :D ~Hyper I blanked it because everybody just kept editing it and not leaving it the way I left it. And it's my page so I get to delete it. Cella The Fenna Fan 20:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Cella The Fanna Fan Thankz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 22:11, September 8, 2010 (UTC) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D (Hyper rushes to you and hugs you) (Hyper then kisses Phineas) omgz! I totally love my/your character Colin! And plus I love Jimmy-Two-Shoes! :D ~Hyper Oh no YOU didn't! I started something and when i was done you rubbed it off and started something i don't know WTF your doing or saying so i have to erase it so we can actually go off on what i was saying. all of you are basicly kicking me my discussion and MY characters out of the picture! I would like someone to go on with MY discussion! This isn't "Kick Everybody Out Of The Picture And Tick Them Of!" KEOOTPATTO thats what i think your doing!! User:Cella The Fenna Fan -_-" at the above. Anyway, I hope that was sarcastic (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 01:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yes. It's... I want to say a cognate, but it's a homonym. [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 01:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) *in a British accent* That, dear chap, did make me laugh aloud and spill my tea. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 20:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) hey! Hi! P&I4EVAH! ~Hyper Thnx Hyper:Aww I like that Hyper Candy! ^_^ CUUUUUUUTTTET! It's a Harry Potter reference. The headmaster of a foreign school is named Igor Karkaroff. [[User:American che|'American che']]{dib-a-licious!} 05:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) P&I4EVAH! Please respond! It's me Hyper! Please talk 2 me! I can see you! Please resond! 10-4 over and out! ~Message aprooved by:Phineas Flynn YOU'RE BACK!!!!! Me:Thank you! You but you knw she is an enimie! :) ANYWAYS! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH! WHERE WERE YOU?! :) ~Hyper I dunno..... Which grade are you in? BTW Ohhh what age are you? I'm eleven btw. Anyways you d know Hype's my enemy? Anyways,again,yeah sure,add Hype also! :) ~Hyper I know! I''m 'bout to remove them. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 23:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Meep... (Faints) Phineas:Dude,you really shocked her! Heyz! :) I wanted to know idf the Daisy in siganture was me......because if I am her, thankz! ^^ [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 02:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! :) [[User:Daisy56|'And they'll be.......']]Here they come just in time! The Powerpuff Girls!sup> 02:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I see! Horray for you being my best friend! XD Phineas:-_-" Stop stealing my girlfriend......grrrrrr ~Hyper XDP&I4EVAH! 19:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi can I use amelia brown in a story Firesidegirl10 21:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Phin!~Hyper Heyz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much. Your sigantures are awesomistic!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! You're my friend and all, like one of my BFFS, but please don't create pages about my character's children :) Thankz! (plus, they already have children: Serena and Cory) --[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Have You read the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi comic? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) It's awesomistic!! Too bad Bleedman won't be adding onto it until he finishes another project of him. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! thanks OuO does this look like a smile Firesidegirl10 18:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Whats new? Team Doofenshmirtz 18:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I don't think so Firesidegirl10 18:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC)